Power Rangers Elemental Masters
by GiLaw
Summary: <html><head></head>Long ago, the Elemental Masters balanced the five elements together in harmony. Then one day, they were attacked by mysterious forces, their powers stolen and used for destruction. Now it's up to five chosen teenagers to become the Elemental Rangers and restore balance before it's too late</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I'm working on Power Rangers Sports Energy but I felt the need to introduce my next series before someone publishes a similar idea. Like Sports Energy, I'm going to introduce the first five first!**

**Red Elemental Ranger:**

**Name: **Derek Coleman

**Age: **18

**Element: **Fire

**Zord:** Dragon

**Appearance:** Scruffy dark auburn red hair, green eyes, pale skin.

**Description: **Derek is a very withdrawn character and for good reason too: his parents died in a tragic house fire when he was only seven. Now living with his Uncle Ian and Aunt Vera, Derek spends most of his time working on his fighting skills or spending time alone in the local park. Due to his traumatic childhood, Derek has a fear of fire and tries to keep away from anything he feels could ignite at any second. Deep down, he wishes to overcome his fear and become more social.

**Yellow Elemental Ranger:**

**Name:** Colin Edison

**Age: **19

**Element: **Lightning

**Zord: **Lion

**Appearance: **Quite tall with very short black hair, brown eyes, fair skin, wears glasses.

**Description: **Colin loves anything to do with science and technology. He is a stright A student in mechanics and can make the most of a few pieces of scrap metal. He has won many prizes for his genius and all the teachers love him for it. Colin himself is cheerful, quirky and easily excited by gadgets. In fact, he is a little too easy to distract sometimes and can even act a bit geeky at times. Despite this, he is a very logical thinker which can come in handy during awkward situations.

**Green Elemental Ranger:**

**Name: **Krista Huber

**Age: **18

**Element: **Earth

**Zord: **Deer

**Appearance: **Very long wavy dark brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes

**Description: **Krista is best friend to animal and people alike. She is very kind and easy to befriend. Whenever she sees someone she feels has been hurt or bullied in any way, she will try and find a way to find a solution to the problem. Despite her kindness, Krista is also exteremly brave and will always stand up against a bully. She fears no animal, not even spiders or snakes but instead sees them as friends to the Earth. She dreams of a world where animals and people work together in harmony to make the world a better place.

**Pink Elemental Ranger:**

**Name: **Jessica "Jess" Mistral

**Age: **19

**Element: **Wind

**Zord: **Eagle

**Appearance: **Shoulder length thin blonde hair, pale skin, big blue eyes

**Description: **Don't let the sound of blonde hair, blue eyes and a pink costume fool you- this girl is EXTEREMLY feisty. One false move around her and you'll probably be mince meat or worse. Jess is a huge tomboy and she's proud of it. She hates anything "girly", especially shopping and romance. Instead she goes for the more extreme activities such as skateboarding and motorcycling. Jess's tough tomboy ways can make her act a little aggresive and hot-headed at times. She loves to fight and could beat any boy in arm wrestling any day. All the boys love her but fear her at the same time.

**Blue Elemental Ranger:**

**Name: **Liam Wade

**Age: **17

**Element: **Water

**Zord: **Shark

**Appearance: **Long brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin with muscular arms.

**Description: **Liam is one charming ladies' man. He's fond of keeping himself and his hair in pristine condition and his body in tip-top shape. He exeels at flirting and all the girls know it. However, Liam can sometimes be very self-centred which makes him act cocky and immature when it comes to more serious activities. He also seems to think that every single girl loves him. Liam has the biggest crush on Jessica much to her dismay and is determined to win her over at all costs.

**So those are the Elemental Masters! Please let me know what you think in the reviews! Yes, I'll be going straight onto them as soon as I finish Sports Energy (or at least get far enough in it to continue this)**

**And yes, Green Ranger's a girl**

**See ya! ;D**


	2. When Elements Call Part 1

**Hey guys, GiLaw here. So yeah, I KNOW that I have yet to update Sports Energy and introduce you to Extreme Sports Mode. But then I was thinking: "Maybe I should start Elemental Masters and see what the fans think-that is if I have any!" X'D**

**Anyway, don't worry, I PROMISE I will be updating PRSE as well! I just like to keep other stories up to date too, you know? :)**

**Anyway, enough talk, let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 1**

**When Elements Call Part 1**

Long ago, before dinosaurs roamed the planet, before the first people were born, before the planet Earth was even discovered, the five elements were controlled by five Elemental Masters and their head Orion, who made sure that the Masters worked together and kept the five elements balanced peacefully.

The Fire Elemental Master kept the sun burning bright enough to provide warmth for everyone. The Lightning Elemental Master conducted electricity which sparked gently in the sky, never too brightly but enough to keep the elements balanced. The Earth Elemental Master made the grass and flowers bloom beautifully and the trees stand tall and strong. The Wind Elemental Master created gentle breezes that flowed around and kept everyone cool. The Water Elemental Master allowed the lakes and streams splash and ripple about and never overflow.

All was well.

Then disaster struck.

To this day, no one knew how or why but the Elemental Masters were attacked by mysterious forces. Aliens, some presumed while others suggested that it might have been conquerers or paranormal investigators. But what people did no was that the elements were never the same afterwards. The sun began burning so hot that it dried out crops and replaced them with ferocious flames. Lightning began striking down, electrocuting everything it touched. The earth began to quake, causing buildings to collapse and crumble. Tornadoes began to swirl around, picking up helpless victims and sending them flying to their deaths. And massive tsunamis, the biggest mankind had ever seen swiped down over cities, washing away anyone and anything in it's path.

People's only hope was the myth that Orion had somehow escaped the invasion of the Elemental Masters and tried to keep the five elements in control by himself, as best as he could. But no matter how hard he tried, it seemed that the forces were too strong. He was growing old too, and weaker by the day.

Now, it was the year 2014. There was only one last thing Orion could do: summon five teenagers to take on the roles of new Elemental Masters and find the source of this elemental destruction. The question was: would they be up for it . . .?

Derek Coleman jerked awake and glanced at his alarm clock. It was 6:58. Two more minutes till his aunt called him. Derek sighed, thrust his head back on the pillow and tried to get back to his dream . . .

_There he was, a little boy at the age of seven, sitting on the carpet with his mum and dad, playing with his favourite red firetruck._

_"Oh no, Daredevil Derek!" his dad hollered in a playful tone. "That house over there is on fire! Let's go after it and save the people!"_

_"I'm going to rescue everyone in that house, Daddy!" the child beamed and made the firetruck take off, while he and his dad made super loud siren noises. "NEE NAW, NEE NAW!"_

_His mother laughed, even while pretending to be stuck in the burning building. "Oh no, what will I do?" she giggled. "I'm going to need a real hero to help me out of this mess!"_

_"Don't worry, Mommy! I'll save you!" Derek beamed, pulling out his imaginary hose. "Psssshhhhhh, the water's putting out all the fire!"_

_ "Yaaaaaay!" his mother cheered as he ran up to her, took her hand and pretended to pull her to safety. "Thank you, Daredevil Derek. You saved the day! You're our big hero, you know that?"_

_"And you'll always be," his dad smiled pleasantly, lightly tickling Derek on the shoulders, making him squeal and hunch up his shoulders in delight. Both his mother and father beamed brighter and went to hug him . . ._

"DEREK! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

He sighed again and checked his clock for the second time: 7:00. That was just like his Aunt Vera, always making sure everything was precise. Reluctantly, Derek groaned, climbed out of bed and began to make his way downstairs for breakfast where his Uncle Ian was watching TV. A chubby man he was, with more hair on his chin than on his head. Right now, he was watching the news.

"Climatologists are still trying to find out the cause of the natural disaster that occured in Japan," the newsreader droned. "After the horrific earthquake, tsunami and tornado and lightning storm that occured all in one, thousands have been left devestated and homeless. Why such extreme weather has been going on in the past few decades, no one knows. We now take you to Iceland where a once extinct volcano has suddenly errupted again . . ."

"You crazy scientists need to start studying harder!" Ian complained at the TV screen while stuffing an extra large handful of cheese and onion flavoured crisps into his mouth. "If you lot weren't so lazy, everyone would be able to move out and we'd all be safe!"

Derek rolled his eyes. That was a little bit rich, coming from his couch potato for an uncle.

"Derek, come in here and have your breakfast," Aunt Vera ordered. "I want us to be out the door at exactly 7:20."

Aunt Vera was pretty much the opposite of Uncle Ian, tall and skinny with a bony face and stringy brown hair (that she tended to overcondition to the point where it dried out completely). Derek was pretty sure she had OCD. She had never said it, but Vera definetaly showed the signs. She always wanted timing and schedules to be precise and if they weren't, she would be sure to throw a fit or have an overdramatic freakout.

Despite these flaws, Aunt Vera and Uncle Ian were decent enough. While they weren't the best minders in the world, Uncle Ian was carefree and encouraging and (if you could haul him off the couch) knew how to have fun when he wanted to. With Aunt Vera, you would never be late for anything and she did have a pretty good balanced daily house routine. You could tell that she was trying her best to keep everyone happy.

Derek had learned to put up with them. But he still missed his parents. They were always there for him, always letting him try out new things, always there to keep him happy.

And now they weren't . . .

"I'm not hungry," muttered Derek quickly, eyeing the bacon and eggs sizzling ferociously on Aunt Vera's frying pan. "Im gonna go get changed and we can leave exactly five minutes early."

"Okay," Aunt Vera replied though she looked uncertain.

Even if she could complain, Derek would be in his bedroom already and quickly changed into a red jacket with white stripes, a grey shirt underneath, a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and red converse. He then headed into the bathroom and began to style his hair. Derek really hated his hair: it always stuck up in different directions, like it was on fire, and he hated the dark auburn colour. Just like it was on fire. He shuddered, just thinking about it and began to wash his face with cold water to erase the thought.

Some time later, he was sitting in Aunt Vera's all-too clean and fresh car, driving up to school. It was an exact five minute drive away and if that couldn't work, Aunt Vera would always find a way to take a shortcut or deliberately drive super slow to make sure that Derek was in school at 7:30 razor sharp.

Right now, Aunt Vera was really taking her time in steering into a parking space outside the school. Derek could feel himself flushing as some teens smirked at the car settling into the spot like a snail.

"Okay, that's fine, Vera, see you," Derek said quickly, stepping out of the car and sprinting into the building, before his aunt could react. But so what? Two minutes too early couldn't kill anyone.

As Derek made his way into the building, he began to take note of the other students in the building. There was Colin Edison, fifteen minutes early, surprise surprise. He was wearing a yellow sweater vest over a snow white shirt along with very neat denim jeans (belted of course) and sensible white trainers. Every now again, he would take a break from revising his physics to reasemble his glasses.

"Hey, Derek!"

Derek smiled slightly. It was Krista Huber, the nicest girl in class, if not the entire school. Derek couldn't name a single person in the entire building who hadn't made friends with her (apart from some of the bullies of course). She was wearing a very pretty light green blouse with coloured flowers, skinny green-blue jeans and fawn leather boots.

"You okay?" Krista was just one of those people who could always sense if something was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking bout . . . my family and stuff," Derek muttered.

Krista gave him a look and then replied "Well if there's something wrong, just let me know, okay? I'm here to help anyone, anywhere at anytime."

With that, Krista turned to attend to her locker, just as a boy approached her, taking by surprise. He was wearing a stylish blue sweatshirt with even more stylish blue jeans and navy converse. He was holding a spray can and held it up for Krista to see.

"Hey Krista, smell this for me," he said enthusiastically. Without giving Krista a chance to take it, he sprayed it in her face, making her gag and wrinkle her nose.

"Well?" the boy grinned.

Krista pulled a face. "Liam . . . don't you ever use _roll-on _deodorant?"

Liam Wade snorted, flipping his brown hair as he did so. "What good does it do? If you tried rubbing that on your clothes, the fabric would get all caught up on it! Plus, it doesn't smell as good!"

"It reduces environmental pollution," Krista smirked.

Liam tutted. "You and the environment!" He then stepped up to Derek. "What do you think of this?"

"What's it for?" asked Derek, though he knew perfectly well what it was for.

"Three words," said Liam, holding up three fingers. "JE-SSI-CA! Well I really should be saying 'Jess' but I think Jessica's cuter. Anyway, I want you to know if this smells good or not."

Derek sighed and took a whiff of the deodorant. It was the most pungent thing he ever smelled and the shock of it nearly knocked him out.

"Yeah . . . enough of that and Jess'll be able to smell it from a mile away!" he groaned.

"YES!" Liam cheered and immediately began spraying the stuff over him, making Derek gag. "Speaking of which-"

As if on queue, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard screeching to a halt. Next thing, everyone inside the building stopped what they were doing and scattered over to the sides, like Moses splitting the Red Sea.

_**SLAM!**_

Jessica Mistral, or Jess as she preferred to be called almost broke the door off, the way she kicked it open. She was wearing a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and big black leather boots. Her thin blonde hair had been scraped into a side ponytail. Her huge blue eyes, glared over the students, looking out for anyone that might talk badly of her. Finally satisfied, she lowered her eyebrows and began to make her way through the corrider, ignoring the thousands of sighs of relief that filled the air.

"Heeeeeeey Jess," Liam grinned, stepping up to her in a flirting manner. "So . . . how you feeling on this fine morning?"

"I feel like someone here's gonna get hurt if they don't give me space," Jess replied, giving Liam a death glare.

Liam raised his eyebrows. "Okay . . . okay," he smirked, stepping away from her a few inches. "How do you feel now?"

"Worse."

"I knew you'd feel that way if I stepped away from you," Liam laughed, stepping back up to her. "Now I was just thinking-"

Jess responded by elbowing him hard in the stomach. Liam winced and clunched his stomach in pain.

_"That . . . felt . . . good," _he squeaked.

"Well if you continue annoying me like that, you might just get another one!" said Jess in a threatning tone. "And keep that deodorant. I heard the police would have used it if they ran out of pepper spray!"

The air was filled with "Ohhhhhs" and "Whooooahs" and Colin Edison responded by saying "Nice burn." He smirked. "And yes, that pun was intended."

Jess frowned at him. "That was a terrible pun."

Colin nodded. "Yes it was. But there's always so bad it's good!"

Everyone stared at him. So Colin just smiled awkwardly and continued to study.

Derek tightened his lips a little. Just another long ordinary day.

At that point, the sound of the school bell filled the air and the students began to make their way to class. Derek sighed again that day as he too joined his classmates for their first lesson: geography.

Today was going to be a very long day . . .

**So there's Chapter 1 for you! I hope you liked it and got a good taste of the characters!**

**Please review, send ideas and what you think of the characters! And be sure to check out Power Rangers Sports Energy if you haven't already! It'll make me happy! **

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
